Troy's Side Adventure
by MEGGEM
Summary: All Troy wanted was to have a little side adventure. Troy/Britta in friendship or romantic context, either way. Based after Intro to Political Science. Sorry for the bad title!


**Summary: **All he wanted was a little side adventure.

Pairings: Troy/Britta

"_Do you just constantly have your own little side adventures?'_

"_Yep."_

"…_.Me too!" _

**Hey everyone! I'm MEGGEM. I'm in the midst of writing the Last Seven Standing, for those who are familiar with that. But Troy/Britta is one of my OTP for Community and they just don't get enough love. **

**This is a one-shot that takes place right after Intro to Political Science. I can't think of any MAJOR spoilers, but you probably want to have seen the episode to get all the jokes. Hope you like it! I wrote it quickly so sorry if it's bad!**

The empty auditorium was covered with metal chairs and patriotic hats and the smell of Garrett's vomit still lingered in the air. It was from Leonard trying to 'sabotage' him, by setting off an allergic reaction. Of course, stupid Leonard gave Garrett the only that he _wasn't _allergic to, but Garrett panicked and barfed all over Annie's campaign posters.

Troy fiddled with his orange sweater and the words kept repeating in his head:

"_More apple juice- this time, freshly squeezed or SO HELP ME GOD, Maurice!"_

Oh, wait, not that. Though Maurice never did get him his freshly-squeezed apple juice….

"_Do you just constantly have your own little side adventures?'_

"_Yep."_

"…_.Me too!" _

That was it: that conversation during the breaks of 'Decision Gate', where you can get political information (and also, meaningless information) at the same time! Troy wondered if it continued, would it get better ratings then Troy and Abed in the Moooorning! But he doubted it.

Back to the matter at hand.

His eyes scanned the cold room and wondered why there weren't any scavengers hanging around for free coffee…or to steal the metal chairs. The Dean had gone to go get changed: apparently, he was 'chaffing' but Troy suspected that since Jeff had gone home, there was no one left to impress. Well…Abed had come up that conclusion, so naturally Troy had thought it too. Shirley had decided to help Pierce get the pencil out of his face- Nurse Jackie hadn't managed to yank it out but she said she had some kitchen instruments that would do the job.

Abed was on a date. Troy had actually done a double take when he heard that.

"With who?" he asked giddily, like a schoolgirl hearing that her best friend was going out with a jock.

His friend got that Abed-look in his eye and murmured, "I'm not at liberty to say," which Troy took to mean that he was nailing that Secret Service blond lady. Or he was watching KickPuncher and didn't want to invite his friend, because Troy always cried at the end.

_Speaking of hot blond chicks… _

There was a figure rummaging around the metal chairs, crawling on the floor, and then banging her head on one of the chairs. "Oh, son of bitch!"

Troy leaned against the wall, watching the figure struggling around. When she finally emerged, a leather jacket was the first thing to be seen. Then a blond ponytail…and then cheekbones.

"They could really come up with better chairs but nooo! They can't give up some of their corporate greed and money that they are using for yachts and jets and strippers, instead giving people some comfort for a change!"

"Hi Britta."

The figure jerked and almost tipped over again but he rushed over and grabbed her arm. Her hand gripped his shoulder and he pulled her up onto her ridiculously high heels.

"Thank you…Troy," she mumbled, fixing her shirt and hair. Troy just watched, thinking hard- a real change.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked into the cold air.

She lifted up a black satchel, "Forgot my purse."

"Ah."

They went silent, standing awkwardly in the darkness.

"EEEEP!" Troy grabbed Britta and hid his face in her shoulder, which was momentarily shaking. His heart stopped pounding after a few minutes and it took a little longer to realize that she was laughing.

"What happened?" she chuckled loudly: the humor in her voice was something usually over-ridden by a rush of unnecessary feminism.

Troy stepped back and bowed his head embarrassedly. "I saw…a r-rat."

She glanced around suspiciously. One eyebrow jerked upward, very adorably. "Where?"

He was still shaking lightly and could only point towards the yellow ice cream stand. She stared at him then advanced toward the stand. He felt like a wimp, shadowing her like a scaredy-cat. Troy wasn't proud to admit that if he saw another rodent, he would climb up into the air vents.

"Troy, this is Greendale. It may have mold, our dean may wear a woman's Uncle Sam costume, and South Park is now officially our student council president, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't have any r-"

"EEEK! There- there it is again!" he jumped up onto one of the metal chairs, pulling Britta with him.

"Troy, there is n-"

An ominous noise sounded from the darkness. There was the sound of scurrying, tiny rat paws against the filthy floor of the cafeteria. Beads of sweat dripped down Troy's face.

"What was that?" Britta's eyes were wide.

"Oh mannnn, I wish Abed were here to do a reassuring voice over," he trembled.

There was nothing until-

"Hello, amigos," Chang stepped from the shadows and the pair screamed. Troy realized later than his voice was higher pitched than hers.

The ex-Spanish teacher smiled creepily and then looked down. "Duncan- there you are!" He bent down, picking up a little white rat. Troy shrieked again.

Britta blinked. "Why do you have a rat named Duncan?"

Chang shrugged, "I saved it from a vat of spilled vodka on the quad." Then he patted its head and strutted off, singing,_ "you've gotta have Jeff, Jeff, Jeff."_

Britta sighed. "Wow. Guess I'm wrong again."

Troy shook off his fear, only then realizing his hands were still on her arms. Britta's eyes were larger than usual and her expression was unreadable. Her hair was bathed in moonlight and it was silver like the handle of his Troy and Abed coffee cup.

He finally managed to gulp and say, "Hey Britta?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have a side adventure with me?"

She paused, then murmured, "What would you call this?"

"Maybe something not involving rats? Or Chang? Or me screaming like a girl?"

Britta patted his shoulder, a flicker of light in her eyes and she smiled. "Sure."

Troy was going to make another notch.

**Hope you got all the inner-episode jokes. That line above: _orange juice freshly squeezed this time, or so help me God Maurice_! is one of my favorite Troy quotes other than 'Kettle corn? That's a fun time snack!'**

**Anyway, R&R! **


End file.
